15 Moments de leur Vie
by Matyylde
Summary: Recueil de 15 Drabbles sur cinq personnages en particulier. 15 moments de leurs vies en 100 mots. 15 moments importants où leurs choix ont déterminé qui ils étaient vraiment.
1. 1 - Sourire Béat

_Voilà mon premier recueil de drabbles, merci d'être indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'en écris ! Sinon les commentaires/avis/idées/ressentis c'est dans les reviews, merci !_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, cet univers -absolument parfait- appartient à J. K. Rowling !_

_Je pense que je posterai tous les trois jours environ ! _

* * *

**Sourire béat  
**

James souriait.

Si Sirius avait été là pour le voir, il lui aurait dit qu'il souriait bêtement. Mais il n'était pas là car James voulait être seul avec son bonheur durant quelques instants. La raison de cette béatitude était simple :

James était pour la première fois sorti avec Lily.

Ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard et il n'y avait eu ni cri, ni sortilège offensif. Pas de tentative de meurtre ni de dispute. Rien de tout ça.

Juste deux _amis_ heureux de partager un moment ensemble. Deux amis qui parfois, aimaient aussi se tenir la main et parler tout bas.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, un petit indice pour savoir sur quel personnage sera la prochaine ? Allez, le titre c'est : Serpentard !_


	2. 2 - Serpentard

_Voilà le deuxième Drabble ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! _

_Une petite review pour vos avis ?_

_Je posterai peut-être le suivant demain ! Merci encore de me lire ! =) _

* * *

**Serpentard  
**

Sirius avait son regard fixé sur _lui_ depuis le début de la cérémonie de Répartition.

Lorsqu'_il_ fut appelé, il _le_ suivit du regard, _le_ vit s'assoir sur le tabouret et se coiffer du Choixpeau. Puis commença l'attente durant laquelle tout le monde retenait son souffle, en attente du jugement du chapeau magique.

Sirius savait quel mot allait retentir dans la Grande Salle et quelle table allait applaudir mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer.

Espérer que comme lui il y a quelques années, son _frère_ ferait un choix différent et n'aurait pas peur d'aller contre les idées des Black.

- SERPENTARD !


	3. 3 - Remus (vraiment) accepté

_Heei ! Voilà le troisième drabble sur un nouveau Maraudeur ! Encore une fois les avis, commentaires c'est dans les reviews et comme c'est la première fois que je me lance dans cet exercice littéraire, ça serait cool d'avoir des avis ! _

_Merci, bonne lecture et à demain pour le suivant ! :p_

* * *

**Remus (vraiment) accepté  
**

Remus Lupin n'en revenait toujours pas. Non en réalité, il ne comprenait pas.

Ses amis avaient découvert son secret. Découvert qu'il leur mentait depuis plus d'un an. Découvert qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre dangereux, féroce. Découvert qu'il était un loup-garou.

Ils avaient tout découvert et acceptaient toujours de lui parler. Acceptaient toujours d'être son ami.

Non Remus ne les comprenait vraiment pas mais il les aimait par-dessus tout pour ça. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien et aussi heureux.

En dehors de ses parents, James Sirius et Peter étaient les premiers à l'accepter pour qui il était _vraiment_.


	4. 4 - Retenue

_Et voici le quatrième drabble ! En espérant que vous aimerez ! _

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? =D_

* * *

**Retenue  
**

Peter sortait de retenue.

C'était la première de l'année. Nous étions le 2 septembre.

Peter savait que ses parents commençaient à voir son amitié avec James et Sirius d'un mauvais œil.

Pour eux, ses amis avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui. Il les suivait dans les bêtises et en retenue mais pas dans leurs bonnes notes et leurs prouesses au Quidditch.

Peter n'était pas aussi doué qu'eux.

Il en souffrait tous les jours et en arrivait même parfois à se demander si James et Sirius le voyait comme un ami ou un admirateur.

Il lui fallait donc plus de pouvoir.


	5. 5 - Spéciale

_Voici le cinquième drabble ! En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! _

_Petites reviews pour les avis et merci encore de me lire ! =D_

* * *

**Spéciale**

Lily avait reçu sa lettre.

Dumbledore avait quitté la maison des Evans depuis quelques minutes et la rousse voulait déjà aller sur le Chemin de Traverse compléter sa liste de fourniture.

Severus avait donc raison, elle était une sorcière et allait à Poudlard.

Ses parents avaient très bien pris la nouvelle et semblaient très fiers de leur fille mais la plus heureuse dans l'histoire restait Lily.

Cette lettre allait changer sa vie, elle en était certaine. Ce qu'elle verrait et apprendrait dans cette nouvelle école allait la transformer.

Elle savait désormais qu'elle n'était pas que Lily Evans.

Elle était spéciale.


	6. 6 - Vif d'Or

_Voici un nouveau Drabble et on repart sur James Potter !_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également et que vous me laisserez une petite review ! Merci à tous de me lire ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Vif d'or  
**

Il la tenait. Au creux de sa main, il la sentait se tortiller.

Cette petite boule d'or ailée était sans doute son objet préféré sur terre.

Au moment où ses doigts se refermaient dessus, le brun était toujours envahi du même sentiment d'immense fierté et de pure joie.

Son poste au Quidditch avait toujours été poursuiveur mais sa préférence serait éternellement tournée envers cette petite balle dorée.

Il en possédait presque toujours une sur lui, comme si sa présence lui était vitale et ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment jouer avec.

Personne n'avait encore compris sa passion pour les vifs d'or.


	7. 7 - Rupture

_Et le septième déjà, presque la moitié ! En espérant que vous aimiez ! Review pour vos avis ? =D_

* * *

**Rupture  
**

Il devait partir.

Tout en lui, lui indiquait qu'il devait quitter cette maison sur le champ. Il ne pouvait rester une seconde de plus à proximité de ces individus qu'il avait autrefois appelés sa…_famille_.

Ces _Sangs-purs_ aux idées abjectes auxquelles jamais il ne pourrait adhérer. Ces idées qu'il n'avait jamais soutenues ou même comprises. De quel _droit_ un sorcier pouvait-il déclarer avec certitude que son sang était plus _pur_ qu'un autre.

Non, il ne pouvait le supporter plus longtemps et avait depuis longue date prévu cette fuite vitale. Il irait chez la personne le comprenant mieux que quiconque. Son frère.


	8. 8 - Préfet

_Et voici le drabble du jour ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire aussi ! :)_

_Merci beaucoup Geri pour ta review ! Et les autres n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des avis :p ! Merci encore de me lire !_

* * *

**Préfet  
**

Il ouvrit la traditionnelle enveloppe l'invitant à entreprendre une nouvelle année d'étude à Poudlard mais fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle ne contenait pas qu'une simple lettre. Avec elle se trouvait une insigne.

Une insigne de préfet.

Le loup-garou fut d'abord enchanté et très fier de cette nouvelle responsabilité. Puis après réflexion, se rendit compte des conséquences que cela impliquait.

Cette fonction n'était pas présente par hasard. Ses professeurs attendaient quelque chose de lui.

Ils attendaient de lui à ce qu'il devienne un frein aux facéties de ses amis turbulents.

Il rit puis soupira intérieurement en pensant à James et Sirius.


	9. 9 - Trahison

_Et voici encore un nouveau drabble (oui il est un peu en retard aujourd'hui désolée !)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous me laisserez une petite review ! =) Merci encore de me lire !_

* * *

**Trahison  
**

Peter venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se mit à trembler, s'écroula, se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tenta, sans succès, de se calmer.

James et Lily étaient…morts.

Un hurlement s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Sirius, accusé à sa place, finirait à Azkaban…

Ses tremblements devinrent de violents spasmes. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

Qu'allait devenir Remus seul ?

Son maître aussi avait été détruit, c'était à son tour de disparaître maintenant. Non il ne pouvait pas rester, il courrait un trop grand danger désormais.

Peter se changea donc en Queudver, une dernière fois.


	10. 10 - Goût Amer

_Voici encore un nouveau Drabble et cette fois-ci, ça n'est pas un Maraudeur :p_

_J'espère que vous allez l'aimer et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me donner vos avis ! Merci à tous ceux qui viennent encore me lire ! =)_

* * *

**Goût amer  
**

La rouquine venait d'être la victime d'un nouveau sentiment.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle avait goûté au goût amer de la jalousie.

Au moment où James Potter se rapprocha de cette blonde, où il rigola avec elle et où il joua avec les cheveux de la séductrice, Lily avait senti son cœur se serrer et un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahir.

La jeune fille avait pourtant conscience que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour le brun et qu'à la fin de la journée, c'était d'elle qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher ainsi.

Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de mépriser cette aguicheuse.


	11. 11 - Pour le Meilleur

_Voici le drabble du jour ! On repart avec James cette fois !_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise et à demain pour la prochaine !_

* * *

**Pour le meilleur**

James allait devenir papa.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas et avait cru mal comprendre lorsque Lily le lui avait annoncé.

À première vue, le moment semblait mal choisi mais rien n'aurait pu réjouir James davantage.

Il fera tout pour protéger son enfant en ces temps sombres et pensait seulement aux moments heureux qui l'attendaient.

Il s'imaginait déjà lui apprendre à voler sur un balai, le conduire jusqu'au Poudlard Express, lui remettre la Carte du Maraudeur dans le dos de sa mère…

Sirius sera le parrain et un fou-rire s'empara de lui à cette pensée.

La famille s'agrandissait, pour le _meilleur_.


	12. 12 - Animagus

_Et voilà encore un nouveau drabble ! J'espère encore et toujours que ça vous plaira et encore merci de venir me lire ! _

_GruviaCrazy, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que le concept te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! (moi non plus je n'aime pas Peter mais j'essaie de comprendre comment il a pu en arriver à faire ces choses terribles...)_

* * *

**Animagus  
**

Il l'avait enfin fait.

Trois ans qu'il se préparait pour ce moment, maintenant. Sirius avec ses deux meilleurs amis James et Peter, avaient enfin achevé le sort leur permettant de devenir des Animagi.

Cela avait été l'une des choses les plus belles, les plus excitantes mais aussi les plus difficiles de toute sa vie.

L'impatience de Sirius n'avait jamais été aussi grande que ce soir, au moment où il dû se transformer pour la première fois.

Le brun s'était longtemps interrogé sur la forme qu'il prendrait.

Il n'avait pas été déçu.

Il était même fier de son nouveau surnom :Patmol.


	13. 13 - Une Vie Maudite

_Et encore un drabble ! On approche de la fin !_

_Merci à tous de continuer à venir lire, voir le nombre de vues augmenter me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_GruviaCrazy, merci encore pour ta review ! J'adore Sirius c'est mon personnage préféré donc voilà pourquoi je l'ai choisi (mais je vais me lancer dans le "pourquoi lui" sinon j'en ai pour des heures :p). SiriusxRemus ça à l'air pas mal mais j'en ai jamais lues, faut que je vois ça :p_

* * *

**Une vie maudite**

Remus avait vu la façon dont elle le regardait.

Depuis longtemps il avait compris ce qu'elle _pensait_ ressentir pour lui.

Il avait, avec horreur, découvert qu'au fond de lui il partageait ses sentiments.

Mais jamais elle ne devait le savoir, il l'interdisait. Il ferait tout pour la repousser et la dégoûter de lui.

Elle ne pouvait rêver d'une vie à ses côtés. Tout ce qu'elle y gagnerait serait une vie maudite, misérable et de rejetée.

Remus ne pouvait le lui infliger, il n'en valait pas la peine.

Elle ne méritait pas ça, ne voulait pas de ça.

Sa belle Tonks…


	14. 14 - La Vérité est Proche

_Et voici l'avant dernier drabble ! Eh oui la fin est proche (et non pas la vérité comme le titre de ce chapitre, oui je suis hilarante je sais x)) !_

_Merci encore et toujours de suivre cette fic, c'est super et ça me fait plaisir !_

_GruviaCrazy, merci encore pour ta review, je savais que ce couple n'était pas ton préféré mais ils sont mignons :p (pour Jacob je sais pas xD Mais il verrait plus les loups-garou de la même manière, c'est sûr xDD) Ce sont donc des drabbles (100 mots, pas un de moins ni un de plus :p) en espérant que cette suite te plaise ! =)_

* * *

**La vérité est proche**

Même s'il était maintenant un rat depuis longtemps, Peter comprit rapidement la raison de cette agitation nouvelle au sein de sa maison de sorcier adoptive.

Pour la première fois depuis toujours, un prisonnier s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Et pas n'importe lequel : Sirius Black.

Lorsque ses oreilles de rongeur captèrent cette information, l'Animagus sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. Des démons vieux de douze ans ressurgirent alors de sa mémoire et vinrent le hanter.

Trahison…mort…trahison…emprisonnement…

Maintenant qu'_il _était libre, la vérité était sur le point d'éclater. Peter pouvait le sentir, la fin de son déguisement était proche. _Il_ allait le retrouver.


	15. 15 - Un Monde Nouveau

_Et voici le dernier drabble ! J'espère une dernière fois que vous aimerez ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui auront donc suivi ce recueil, ceux qui auront laissé des reviews, les followers et ceux qui auront mis cette fic dans leurs favoris ! Merci beaucoup!_

_GruviaCrazy, ahah oui quand on déteste Peter, on l'aime dans cet état ! Et non pas de drabble sur une mort car on termine sur une touche plus joyeuse et rêveuse sur Lily (jamais je n'aurais eu le courage d'écrire la mort d'un de ces deux persos, je les aime trop pour ça 3) ! J'espère que tu aimeras une nouvelle fois et merci pour tes reviews ! _

* * *

**Un monde nouveau**

-Parles-en moi encore Severus!

Le jeune garçon sourit puis entama pour la quinzième fois de la semaine un récit sur le monde de la magie et des sorciers. Ce monde nouveau qui intriguait et passionnait tellement la jeune Lily.

Tout l'intéressait et l'extasiait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire les paroles du garçon à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il savait tellement de chose sur ce monde dont elle avait toujours fait partie sans même le savoir.

Alors qu'il lui décrivait le panel de sortilèges qu'il connaissait, Lily rêva du jour où elle franchirait enfin, la porte de Poudlard.


End file.
